


If you should be so lucky

by thatsformetoknow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coming Out, Humour, M/M, shance have accidentally been keeping their relationship a secret, the other paladins still think they’re pining for each other, though they’re very obvious about it, very soft and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsformetoknow/pseuds/thatsformetoknow
Summary: “Are you ever going to tell him how you feel?” Hunk asked, and when he turned his attention back to him, he found both Hunk and Pidge looking at him sympathetically.“Shiro?” He called across the room, trying to stop the smile from spreading across his face.Shiro looked up at him quizzically, and Lance waved him over.“I have something to confess to you.” He said solemnly and Shiro blinked at him, clearly confused.“Okay.”“I’m madly in love with you.” He said, and he noticed as the corners of Shiro’s lips twitched, immediately catching on as he tried not to give himself away.





	If you should be so lucky

Not telling everyone wasn’t intentional, but now it had kind of become a ‘thing’. It had just sort of… slipped their minds. There had been a lot of pining and a lot of dancing around each other, which Lance knew hadn’t been lost on their friends, but eventually it had all culminated in a hot and heavy make out session that had been quite rudely interrupted by the Galra. 

Fucking Galra. 

They’d crashed as soon as they’d gotten back to bed that night, barely even able to utter a word to one another, other than agreeing that they wanted to spend the night together; falling into bed with limbs entangled, falling into a deep sleep pretty much immediately. 

Lance had woken up earlier than Shiro that morning, all fidgety and wondering what this meant for them. He hadn’t wanted to wake Shiro, loving the way he looked so peaceful when he slept. He knew that Shiro didn’t often sleep well, so he wanted to let him get all the sleep he could. 

Shiro didn’t wake until his alarm went off and they got up for training, yet again being pulled into their routine and away from each other. 

It was a full on day, and by the time they saw each other again, it was lingering in bedroom doorways for far too long before being pulled inside. It was a kiss and then another and another and then falling asleep much similarly to before. 

By the time they even had the talk with each other they’d already fallen into a nice little routine. They’d been busy enough that things hadn’t changed a lot, but they had in the way of kisses and smiles. They kissed a lot. Whenever they could get a spare moment, really; they couldn’t get enough of each other. They hadn’t done anything more than that yet, but things were still so new. Each touch was tentative and full of promises and hope and love, and each smile was filled with longing and secrets. 

It was the way that they looked at each other across a room, as if they were the only two in the world, and it was the way that their fingers interlaced should they fall into step beside one another, only to be dropped again a moment later. In a way, they liked having something that was just for them and away from prying eyes. 

This was theirs. 

They’d talked about it. Not as much as they should have; they just hadn’t had the time. But they’d said the three most important words, and it had been such a long time coming that Lance had thought he just might explode had he had to wait another moment. 

Shiro had been coming out of the shower when he’d said it. He’d come back to his room, still dripping wet with a towel slung around his waist and Lance had been waiting for him on his bed. 

“I love you.” It had slipped out so easily as he’d crossed the room to grab some clothes, and he’d frozen in place, turning to look at Lance with wide eyes. 

“You do?” He’d asked, lips parted ever so slightly and maybe once Lance would have been backtracking so furiously right now, but not now. Not like this. 

“I do.” He said, watching as the smile spread across Shiro’s face. 

“I love you too.” He’d said, forgetting the clothes and coming over to the bed, wrapping Lance up in his arms and peppering his face with kisses. “I love you so much.”

Lance had giggled and pulled him in for a real kiss, telling him “easy tiger” and to go and grab some clothes. 

Things were easy and things were good. They were so so good. 

They didn’t have to talk about it, after that. They just understood. Things were so busy, their days filled with training and fighting, and Lance had fallen right into Shiro’s arms as he’d exited the healing pod he’d spent a good few hours in. 

He’d heard later from Coran that Shiro hadn’t left his side, not even for a moment. 

Their nights were filled with whispers. Limbs entangled and fingers stroking gently over skin as they held one another, whispering gentle words and the soft press of lips against lips and against hair and against anywhere else they could manage. 

Things were so good. 

And so telling the team hadn’t been something that they’d even thought about, that they’d even had the time to. It had just sort of… slipped through the net and then suddenly they were a good few months into their relationship and no one was any the wiser. 

Really, it was their own fault. It was pretty damn obvious how in love they were with each other, with the longing stares and the smiles, the seeking each other out in the room and the flirting- god, the flirting. Shiro had gotten nearly as bad as Lance had, and he’d told him late one night that he just loved the way his cheeks would flush red and he’d stammer out a response. Lance had told him that he didn’t need to flirt with him, he was already Shiro’s. Shiro had wrapped Lance up in his arms and kissed him senseless in lieu of replying. 

They had a calmer moment, right now. And normally, this was when they’d sneak off for a kiss and a cuddle, but they were spending time with everyone else and that was fine. They were all busy doing their own thing, just relaxing and enjoying each other’s company. Lance and Shiro’s eyes found each other, as they often did, and they shared a soft smile for far longer than was appropriate for anyone to be ‘just friends’.

“Are you ever going to tell him how you feel?” Hunk asked, and when he turned his attention back to him, he found both Hunk and Pidge looking at him sympathetically. 

Oh. That was right. They still hadn’t told the team. Well, considering that Shiro hadn’t made noise about _not_ telling them, and it really did seem like it was something that they’d both truly forgotten about, maybe now was the time. Better late than never, right?

“Shiro?” He called across the room, trying to stop the smile from spreading across his face. 

Shiro looked up at him quizzically, and Lance waved him over.

“I have something to confess to you.” He said solemnly and Shiro blinked at him, clearly confused. 

“Okay.”

“I’m madly in love with you.” He said, and he noticed as the corners of Shiro’s lips twitched, immediately catching on as he tried not to give himself away. 

“Oh, Lance…” He said, biting his lip and frowning. “You can’t mean that.”

“I’m afraid I do.” Lance said, shaking his head and averting his eyes sadly. “I understand that there’s very little chance of you even liking me back, let alone love… but… I couldn’t keep it in any longer, I’ve been desperately pining for you for months.”

Shiro sighed heavily, raking a hand through his hair. He was doing a good job of seeming distressed by this news. “I’m afraid I… can’t return your feelings, Lance. You know I care for you greatly, but… I just don’t feel that way about you.”

Lance gasped and whacked him hard in the chest. “Dick!” He pouted. “That’s not what you were saying last night.”

Shiro finally broke at that, breaking into a fit of giggles. Lance glanced at Pidge and Hunk who were looking at them both in bemusement. Keith, Allura and Coran had also stopped to witness the exchange from across the room. 

Shiro slipped an arm around Lance’s waist, pressing a kiss to his forehead and leading him out of the room, Lance looking over his shoulder to where everyone was staring open mouthed, throwing them all a wink and a grin. 

They only lasted to just around the corner and out of earshot before they both broke down, giggling. 

“Did you see their faces?” Lance asked between laughs and Shiro shook his head, pulling Lance in and trying to stop laughing for long enough to kiss him. 

Lance melted against him, looping his arms around his neck moving their lips together. 

“I love you.” Shiro murmured against his lips. 

“Thought you didn’t see me that way.” Lance teased and Shiro gave a gentle nip to his bottom lip in retaliation. 

“I love you so much.” He said back, kissing him again, and holding Lance close to him. 

“Mm, what’s on the agenda for the rest of the day?” He asked against Shiro’s lips and Shiro hummed.

“Well, I was very much hoping to take you back to my room and have a very intense cuddle session and if I’m terribly lucky, maybe I’ll get a kiss or two, too.”

“If you’re terribly lucky.” Lance agreed, lacing their hands together and pecking his lips, leading him back to their room.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this idea in my head for a little while now I thought it was p cute and funny !!
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated !!
> 
> [you can check me out on twitter here](https://twitter.com/thatsforme2know)


End file.
